Si el viento hablara
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: Por pedido. Aqui el resumen: "Muchos me quieren muerto pero solo yo se la verdad, todo lo que tengo es el viento que sopla a mi lado y que no deja nada a su paso..." [Yasuo x Harem] espero su agrado...


Si el viento hablara…

Yasuo: Muchos me quieren muerto pero yo solo se la verdad, todo lo que tengo es el viento que sopla a mi lado y que no deja nada a su paso…

Yasuo en su búsqueda del anciano que protegía lo llevo a la "Liga de legendas" ya que los invocadores a cambio de que el se uniera debían encontrar al asesino del anciano el cual cuidaba. Siempre esta solo, vive en una casa que pequeña que se compro por sus fondos al participar en los combates, bebe por placer para satisfacerse y pasar el tiempo solo en su hogar… las chicas de la liga solo le hablan antes y durante el combate pero fuera de la grieta no les habla ya que no tiene interés en ellas las cuales no le toman importancia al asunto. Detesta tener a compañeros y personas que controlen el viento ya que pudo ser uno de ellos quien mato al anciano. Al pasar el tiempo Yasuo entrena en su casa…

Yasuo: (Cansado de entrenar y sentándose bebiendo) Ufff que con esto mejorare mi habilidades en la grieta. (Observando el paisaje) Algún día encontraran al asesino del anciano y vengare su muerte… además espero recibir el perdón y la aceptación de la escuela. Es mejor que entre.

Al llegar adentro ve a alguien brillar desde la lejanía al frente de su hogar lo cual sale sin su espada a ver. (No puede pelear en la ciudad pero si defenderse si invade o ataca a la persona)

Ve que es nada más que la kumiho ancestral la cual esta un poco rara y de mal aspecto, al acerca a ella, Ahri cae arrodillada al frente de el donde ella esta tambaleando de miedo además de tener un rostro lleno de horror…

Yasuo: Ahri ¿que te paso?, luces terrible. (Inspeccionándola con la mirada)

Ahri: Y-Yasuo… por favor, ayu-dame. (Sin moverse por el terror que ella siente)

Yasuo: (Tomándola como un princesa) Tranquila, no dejare que te toquen. (Llevándola adentro pero antes de entrar mirar de reojo a la suma oscuridad de la ciudad)

Al llevar a Ahri adentro la deja en su cama para que descanse la mente del horror que tiene. Yasuo la deja sola en la habitación, como siempre en su casa anda sin camisa. Se dispone a hacer más cena de lo acostumbrado para cuando despierte. Yasuo solo se acostó a las 5am para dormir por lo menos algo.

Yasuo: (Cansado por no dormir) haaaaaa, dormiré en el sofá. (Acostándose para dormir por lo menos algo)

Al amanecer Ahri se despierta asustada pero recuerda que llego a la casa de Yasuo donde se calma al saber que esta bien, al salir de la habitación ve que Yasuo esta en sofá durmiendo pareciendo muy cansado y también un desayuno con un nota en la mesa que dice: "Disfrútalo".

Ahri: Ha, No solo se quedo despierto cuidándome también me hizo un desayuno. "Tal vez lo mal interpretamos" (Luego de salir de sus pensamientos desayuna y deja limpio lo que uso)

Ahri: Bueno hora de irme… (viendo el patio trasero) humm. (Sale para mirar) jeee y pensar que lo miraba como un flojo que usa el viento. (Al notar que el patio es usado para entrenar, luego ve su espada)

Ahri: La espada del viento… (La toca). "Su alma esta intranquila y lastimada por su pasado… busca algo… que es esto" (Su mente fue bloqueada por la misma espada del viento como si le estuviera diciendo que ese no es su asunto). Ya veo, es algo que el solo debe hacer. Bueno de todos modos gracias. (Dejando el recinto y la espada encima de la piedra donde Yasuo se sienta)

A pocas horas Yasuo despierta…

Yasuo: Hug, que incomodo pero me gano el sueño (Despertando incomodo por dormir en el sofá). Mmm parece que se fue. (Al ver la habitación y la mesa limpia con una nota). Para que me dejara una nota. (La toma y la lee)

Nota: "Gracias por el alojo y comida… con cariño Ahri"

Yasuo: Bueno… por lo menos esta bien, desde lo de ayer.

Yasuo se viste como siempre, desayuna y se dirige a el a la sección de Liga de Leyendas para su deber. En el camino como de costumbre compra algo para beber para seguir su camino y distraerse mientras los invocadores esperan a elegirlo o después de la batalla. Al terminar la batalla del día, sin apuro se dirige a su recinto para entrenar o descansar. Al ir bajando tranquilamente las escaleras siente que alguien se le tira encima…

Yasuo: He, ¿Ahri? Que tu no te quedas acá un rato más…

Ahri: Si pero, quiero agradecerte por cuidarme por lo de ayer (Bajándose de su espalda)

Yasuo: No te preocupes, no me gusta salir porque no soy bienvenido entre la ciudadanía

Ahri: Perdón no sabia… Bueno pero saldremos si o si a comer un día nosotros.

Yasuo: (Suspirando) Esta bien, esta bien… ¿te parece el domingo? (Preguntando para poder irse de inmediato)

Ahri: Si, ok nos vemos el domingo. ("Nota: Es jueves")

Al retirarse Yasuo del establecimiento, las chicas de liga de leyendas con sorpresa van donde Ahri y…

Janna: Ahri como hiciste para que te hablara, nunca habla con nosotros.

Lux: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?, nunca pensé que te tomaría en cuenta

Sona: … "Humm nunca pensé que saldrías con alguien así" (¿Celos?)

Riven: ja, ese idiota saliendo con alguien, eso lo tengo que ver.

Fiora: Pff, De seguro que lo estropeara.

Le Blanc: Ja, pero como si nunca le importo nadie más que el

Al pasar un rato en discusión entre las chicas de la liga…

Ahri: Parece, que algunas están celosas por no tener a nadie (Haciendo que todas se sonrojen y agachen la cabeza)

Todas: Soy un fracaso… Fuera de la liga somos un fracaso como mujeres.

Ahri: Apuesto a que todas quieren a un hombre pero no pueden porque quieren a uno que este a su nivel.

Todas se agachan con un aura deprimida…

Ahri: Los únicos que son de nuestro nivel son los de la liga pero casi todos solo les importa pelear y no salir o me equivoco señoritas.

Todas: No…

Ahri: Parece que he ganado, adiós… (Dirigiéndose a su posada)

Janna: si ella puede nosotras igual

Todas: Si

Al pasar 2 días, Yasuo se sintió observado por las chicas de liga. Al terminar la batalla del sábado al dirigirse sin ninguna prisa a la salida, se topa con nadie más que con la persona que refleja el amanecer en su presencia, Leona…

Yasuo: Perdón no me fije Leona, casi choco contigo… (Un poco desalentado)Leona: No hay porque… Mmm oye ¿Yasuo? (Con un poco vergüenza)

Yasuo: Si, Leona que se te ofrece (Amablemente)

Leona se siente avergonzada y nerviosa pero le dice

Leona: Podría hablar contigo… haaa pero solo si tienes tiempo claro. (Sumamente nerviosa)

Yasuo: (Suspirando) Claro, si quieres ven a mi recinto hoy en la tarde.

Leona: (Sorprendida además de otras mujeres de la Liga) C-claro, como a las 6pm te parece.

Yasuo: Claro, ya que solo entreno como hasta las 5pm. Bien entonces nos vemos

Yasuo al retirarse de La Liga comenzó ("Si, ya se lo imaginan") Un desmadre total entre las chicas al ver como Yasuo no solo converso con Leona, sino que la invito a su recinto a hablar.

Sona: … (Haciendo muecas de pucheros) "Ahora viene a hablarle a las mujeres"

Shyvana: Enserio, enserio no me lo puedo creer…

Fiora: Que le habrá pasado ahora que toma en cuenta a las mujeres

Lux: A de ser por el calor… ("Yo: Derp")

Riven: Juro que por todos los desterrados que lo focuseare en las batallas. (Enojada o celosa "A su criterio")

Le Blanc: Humm… porque no le preguntamos a Leona cuando vuelva de su casa.

Todas miran a Leona con cara de esperanza… Leona se siente presionada.

Katarina: Tú le preguntaras porque ahora toma en cuenta a las mujeres. (Con cara de siempre= De matar a alguien)

Leona: Emm… disculpen. (No la toman en cuenta) Disculpen (Otra vez) okey si no quieren escuchar de lo que voy a hablar con el, lo entiendo

Todas: ESPERA!

Leona: Okey, para dejar claro ustedes quieren que aclare sus dudas cuando vuelva con mis respuestas verdad.

Todas: !Si¡

Leona: Pero si de eso voy a hablar con el… (Dejando a todas en Shock)

Todas: KHEEE!?

Leona: Bueno, si me disculpan tengo que irme porque esta anocheciendo y no me gusta tener que encontrarme con una Lunari a esas horas (Sabiendo que Diana esta en el grupo de chicas escuchando)

Al irse de la Liga deja a barias chicas con la boca abierta y algunas ni se mueven.

Janna: Mierda, otra vez... Porque somos un fracaso como mujeres

Diana: Leona hija de *****, porque ella ahora

Lux: Me volveré loca si no consigo el amor pronto (Ocultando que ya lo encontró). (" Tu ya estas loca mi exaltada amiga brillante")

Katarina: Dímelo a mi… ("Tu también estas loca psicópata de la violencia")

Y así siguieron hasta que se fueron hasta distintos destinos. Al ser las 5:30pm Leona se viste con ropa normal y se al domicilio del controlador del viento. Al caminar para atravesar la ciudad de la Liga de Legendas se siente observada por algunas miradas, odio, celos, asesinas, entre otras ya saben de quienes estoy hablando. Al llegar al fin en la casa de Yasuo toca la puerta para saber si esta pero no responde toca de nuevo pero esta vez capta un sonido proveniente como el del viento por lo cual da un vistazo al patio trasera desde afuera y ve que Yasuo esta entrenando duramente sin camisa por lo cual se pone roja al ver como tiene su bien formado torso y brazos pero lo sigue mirando dándose cuenta de que lleva haciendo esto desde un buen tiempo… Al pasar un rato Yasuo se siente observado por lo cual echa un vistazo a su alrededor y ve a Leona mirándolo con una cara roja además de entretenida.

Yasuo: Leona… perdona no me di cuenta de la hora para la charla… Te ves hermosa sin tu armadura y con esas ropas (Notando que es vestida con un blusa negra y pantalones los cuales hacen ver su bien formada figura. Haciéndolo ponerse nervioso y rojo)

Al hacer pasar a Leona a la casa, se sientan Yasuo ofreciéndole un te para tomarlo mientras hablan.

Yasuo: Bien, Leona de que vas a hablarme… (Tomando un poco de te)

Leona: (Nerviosa) Bien… aquí va, ¿Por qué ahora te gustan las mujeres? (Haciendo que el hombre del viento escupa el té a un lado)

Continuara…

Cap 2: _**Lo que el viento se llevo…**_

 _ **Pd: lo hare más largo a la proxima**_

 _ **Dejen Reviw si quieren cintinuación**_


End file.
